go away
by alyssa and awesome
Summary: What if Daniel starts to go on a emotional roller coaster? Well what happends if Keith starts to notice? What if Daniel wants nothing to do with Keith? Wait why does Daniel want nothing to do with his role model? All these questions answered and more : ok I promise this is the last title change/ me & my bff came up with this hope you like it AU
1. Chapter 1

**He is my dad**

**Story **

**Hope this is better than the first time : ) **

**Letter**

I was going back to my room, when Vince stopped me, and gave me a letter. I didn't really pay attention to it. I told him thank you, and went to my room. We had gotten separate rooms, because well, let's just say we didn't agree on a few things. When I got to my room I looked at the letter, it was from my mom, it was written about 3 years ago,3 years ago is when my mom got caner, but it was sent a few weeks ago. When I opened it I wasn't expecting this.

_Dear Daniel _

_ If you're reading this I'm dead, wow what a thought. Daniel there are some secrets I have been keeping from you well in particular, but before I get into that all I have to say is I love you and I hope you still love me to even though I have left. Now into the good stuff first off, I left your custody rights to your real dad and not your step dad, I did that for two reasons, one is I may have married him, that does not mean I think he is fit to raise a child all by himself. The second is because I know your real dad will love and care for you, and will not let you get away with all of your crap. Now I know you probably want the reasons he left. Well the first is he wanted to explore the world and he didn't want to drag me from place to place, planet to planet, he told that it was not the life he wanted for me. Looking back I should have fought him on that saying that it was my choice because it's my right to choose for my life, not his to choose for me. I didn't though. Now if he knew that I was pregnant he would have never left, but I never told him. So if you are to blame anyone for him leaving it is me. Now the custody rights are the next page. Oh yeah I almost forgot. Your biological father is Keith Kogane._


	2. Chapter 2

**I might be his but I don't have to like it **

**Ok, let's get to the point I suck with titles, plain and simple. So to fix that you people need to give me some ideas, because I have plenty of ideas for the story but non for the title. OH yea, all the cadets are still cadets Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

My mom's cancer won. I dropped the letter, I was in shock. One Keith is my dad. Two my mom is dead. Three KEITH IS MY FLIPPIN DAD! Ok relax Daniel, you're perfectly fine, you're going to sit down on your bed and not freak out. Your 13, freaking would be so un-cool. You're not going to cry either, that would also be very un-cool. I thought to myself. I had to just go through my day like I would normally. That's right Daniel, just be your regular wise-cracking, trouble making self. Not that hard. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ugh what now" I said as my voltcom went off.

"Daniel here" I spoke into my voltcom.

"Daniel its Lance, your late for training, Keith's training you cadets today, and you know what he does when you're late. So I'd hurry if I were you" Lance said. You could practically see the smile on his face, thinking about what Keith would do to me. Oh yeah Keith is my freakin dad. Wait does he know? No, I don't think so; my mom's letter said he didn't know. Do I want him to know? No, why would I? He's never been there for me…. but he didn't know…but it's not like he ever checked up on my mom so…. Aw great now I'm arguing with myself. Ugh what the heck is wrong with me? I have never felt like this, I'm angry at Keith for not being there, I want to cry because my mom is dead, And I'm happy because I never have to see my annoying, weird, stupid, (the list goes on and on so I'm going to stop there) step dad. So…BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Daniel get your butt to the class room NOW" Keith yelled. Crap I'm way late; this day just keeps getting better. I ran down to the class room as fast as I could. When I got there Larmina and Vive were already in the Sims, and Keith was glaring daggers at me. Oh my life just got 10 times worse.

"Daniel how many times have I told not to be late," he let out a frustrated sigh "what's your excuse this time"

What was my excuse, I can't tell him that my mom died can I?

"I…I….um got a letter" I sighed nervously "it was from my mom she…she…died" I said in a soft voice. I looked at the ground then to Keith, he looked apologetic, and he looked at me with pity, which was last thing I wanted. I wanted to curl up in ball and cry, but I wasn't going to do that.

"I'm sorry Daniel, you could have told one of us when you got the letter, you don't have to train today" he said

Again with this pity crap. When he said that it made me want to hate him, but I couldn't. I was so confused. I felt my temper start rise. I wanted to lash out, but I didn't, that would just cause more problems.

"UGH! I'm _FINE_, I just want to train" I said agitated.

Keith looked a little in between, wanting to smack me, and just apologetic.

"No Daniel, you are not _FINE, _and youare not training today, you are obviously distracted, that in itself could get you hurt, let alone losing your temper, or having a breakdown" he told me in his 'I'm the boss so you better listen to me' voice.

He did not just say that.

"What makes you _so_ _sure _that I'm going to be _so_ distracted, or that I'm going to breakdown or lose my temper. Since when do you know me so well" I said angrily, I looked at the ground, then I looked at Keith's face, and I knew I had just dug my grave. He chuckled a humorless laugh, then said

"Yea you're not distracted at all, and your defiantly not going breakdown or lose your temper like you _just did_, but you know what I have the perfect training exercise for you. It's running around the castle till I tell you to stop, and you know what I think I know you a little better than you think. You can start running now."

"What Keith that's not fair, and even if you do know a little better than I think you do, how? How would you know anything about me? It's not like you were there" I bit out in frustration as tears started going down my face.

"Daniel first off it's plenty fair, you are throwing a temper tantrum like a 2 year old. 2nd I watch you even when you think I'm not, I am, and no I'm not stalking you I'm making sure you stay out of trouble, like I don't know taking my lion without permission, 3rd what do you mean, I wasn't there?" he said glaring

I was ticked, so I mocked him, "First off I am not throwing a temper tantrum like a 2 year old. 2nd you watching me like that is stalking and I stay out of trouble just fine without you watching me. 3rd you don't need to know."

Keith looked like he was ready to beat me with a stick; he cleared his throat, still glaring. He grabbed me by my caller and dragged me outside.

"Start running, well talk afterwards" he said sternly

I just sat there; I really didn't know what to do. I felt like crying again. Which was so not cool?

"NOW DANIEL!" Keith yelled

Jumped the started running around the castle, I hate him. I wanted to scream and cry, which again is so not cool, but no madder how much I tried not to, it didn't work and tears started flooding down my face. Oh no no no I was getting ready to have a panic attack; I didn't know what to do. I started hyperventilating, I couldn't breath. My legs gave out; I ended up curled in a ball, while I was having a panic attack. Next thing I knew I had Keith screaming my name even though it sounded like whispers everything was in slow motion, but was happening so fast.

"Daniel you have to calm down" He told me in a calm and soothing voice.

"shhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhh relax"

I started to calm down, I didn't know why I used to have panic attacks allot, it took my mom 5 to 10 minutes to calm me down, but with Keith he calmed me down in like 30 seconds. Wow. I'm so confused.

"Daniel"

"Daniel!"

"DANIEL!" Keith finally yelled sternly.

"Wha….wha…what" I said with sniffling.

"Are you ok?" he asked kindly

"I….I'm….I'm fine" I stuttered

"_Fine_, yea Daniel your _fine_" Keith stated sarcastically as he yanked me to my feet.

My legs still felt like jello, Keith noticed, and supported, and steered me. I try to wriggle out of his grasp, but he gripped me tighter, and glared at me. So I gave in. Ugh, I really wish I could hate this guy, but for some stupid reason that the universe refuses to tell me, I can't. He took me to my room; he told me that we _would _talk later. In other words you're going to talk, no questions asked, because I said so. Vince brought me food a couple of times he looked around the room and shook his head. Ever since we got separate rooms he rags on me saying my rooms a pig sty. Keith had come in later and we talked a little bit but I wasn't giving him any information he didn't already know. I should have because the next 7 hours were rough, I got sick to my stomach every time I thought about my mom, and I'd end up puking. That was not as bad compared to when Keith was making rounds, and he heard me. He came in my room and picked up my mom's letter with my custody rights on the back, belonging to him.

**Ha yeah I know I'm evil hehehe get over it.*Smiles***


	3. Im not putting up with his antics

**GO AWAY!**

**Alyssa14anc here sorry it took so long but here you go. One more thing some people have worried about the timeline, well I'm not following the time line in the show Keith-in my story-is old enough to be Daniels dad.**

I froze; Daniel is my ex-girlfriend, Alex's son. My son, I was shocked. One, Alex never told me. Two, Daniel is my son. Three, my first love is dead. Fore, Daniel is mine. Everything clicked, why Daniel was giving me such a hard time. Why he was taking all his anger out on me…. _"You were never there"….._That's what he meant. I narrowed my eyes at him. Ok, what the heck was this kid thinking? I didn't know about him, how was I supposed to be there, if I didn't know about him? Then I look at the kid, it was sad, we were in his bathroom, he's sitting on the ground, next to the toilet, pale, red faced, hair was a mess. I couldn't blame him, he just lost his mom. I felt bad for the kid, my kid. Wow, my kid, looking at him, he looks like a mixture of me and Alex. Actually, looking at him now, he looks really sick. I put the paper on the sink, and I swiftly crouch down next to him. I felt his forehead, he's burning up. Great, the kid made himself sick. I don't think he is going to be moving on his own for a little while. He's just staring at me with these big violet eyes, Alex's eyes. Great I'm done for; the first thing I noticed and loved with Alex was her eyes. I stand up, I stare down at him I just shake my head, and pick him up. I walk out of the bathroom and set him on his bed. He sits up on his elbows and is still just, staring at me. I really don't think he knows what to do with himself.

"Daniel, go to sleep, will talk about this in the morning" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me, and sat up all the way, doing the opposite of what I just said. Oh, this is going to be a long day.

"Now Daniel!" I told him raising my voice slightly. I looked at him, I could have sworn I saw a bit of guilt and sadness, but it quickly turned to anger.

"Why" he said with every bit of agitation he could muster. Really this kid was going to argue with me at 4 in the morning. I don't think so.

"I think you are mistaking this for a negotiation, you made yourself sick, you are tired, and you need to sleep." I said, I was not in the mood for this. I know the kid lost his mom, and got a dad he clearly doesn't want all in the same day, but that isn't an excuse for acting like a two year old.

"I don't think I'm mistaking anything, I DID not make myself sick, I am NOT tired, and I do not NEED to sleep." He said glaring at me. Glaring at me, glaring at me, really, this kid has got to be kidding me. Oh this is definitely going to be a long day.

"Ok, really, well you ARE mistaking this for a negotiation, you DID make yourself sick, you ARE tired, and you DO NEED to sleep." I said, while gently pushing him down on his pillow. "And you know what else you ARE going to sleep, because I said so".

"How are you going to _make_ me sleep" he said.

"Well seeing that you really don't want me in here, I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep, and if that doesn't work, I'm going to take you to the clinic, and have Dr. Stilinski give you a sanative" I said with a smirk, you could see a small glimpse of fear in his eyes. So the kid is either afraid of doctors or shots, I'm sure I'll find out later.

"Um…..I….um" he stuttered out.

"Good night Daniel"

"Um, night" he said in a quiet voice.

/

I woke up the next morning, and called a meeting for adult members only, not that Daniel was awake after I left he was out like light. Yes, I checked on him, can you really blame me? Well, anyways after I told the team, they all had different reactions. Allura, being my girlfriend, was mixed between shocked, happy, and worried about how that would work, and how Daniel was going to act towards her. Lance was, well a little surprised that I actually got someone pregnant, and asking if since he's my best friend that if he was Daniel's god father, ok seriously that all he's concerned with. Pige was shocked, just shocked.

"Wait a minute it Daniels 13, that would mean you got Alex pregnant right before you broke up with her and came to Arus" Hunk said.

Then it clicked. Why Alex never told me. She didn't know herself till after I was already on Arus, crap. I guess it clicked with everyone else as well, because Allura put a hand over her mouth, Hunk, and Pige mouthed an O, and Lance looked at me, then the ground then back to me, with that expression, the one where you want to say something, but you can't find the words. She raised Daniel all by herself, and with what we have dealt with this last couple of months and with what her letter said, _-He won't put up with your antics- _he wasn't this little angel that was easy to take care of. I suddenly feel bad, for Alex, not so much for Daniel, I still feel bad for him, I just feel worse her. I got to fix this; I'm going to make this right. Well, there's only one way I know how to do that, and that is to take care of Daniel. Not just for Alex, but for Daniel to, the kid needs some serious discipline. The letter was right I'm not going to put up with this kids antics. Well, this long day has just turned into a long year.


End file.
